


It's Okay

by Whitejj01



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 18:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12563796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitejj01/pseuds/Whitejj01





	It's Okay

She woke with a start, breathing hard - still on high alert from the horrible, uncontrollable fear she'd felt just an instant ago. Percy was awake instantly - he must have sensed that something was wrong.

 

Warm orange-ish light streamed through the window, illuminating part of Percy's bed. Tears began to gather in the corners of her storm-gray eyes, welling up and making her vision blurry.

 

He saw the tears and put his arms around her slowly as the early morning gently lit one side of his face, pulling her gently against his warm chest. His hand glided across her shoulder, making different patterns.

 

A few tears spilled from her eyelids, so she turned her head away to hide it, still ashamed of her fear - fear of something that had happened almost two years ago.

 

He moved his other hand downward to rub her back, trying his best to reassure her and comfort her.

 

He kissed her head tenderly. "It's okay," he said softly into her ear, pouring as much affection as he could into those two words, trying to heal her, wanting only to make her feel better. "It's okay."

 

[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=imgres&cd=&ved=0ahUKEwjoj7Cb4JjXAhWhjVQKHUDMDpcQjRwIBw&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Falwaysmadison98%2Fmy-favorite-disney-princesses-annabeth-and-rapunze%2F&psig=AOvVaw37llo6L73S0xjyvFxdGcFF&ust=1509466805390253)

 

 


End file.
